A Miracle  would have to happen
by TheSkylarbrand
Summary: after leaving her long-time boyfriend and moving to NYC a string of consequences begin to happen
1. Chapter 1

"It was a cold winter day. The snow blanketed the city…" She huffed and erased what had been written the night before. It made no sense to her now. _This is crap. _She thought. Last night had been the longest night of her life. She leaned back in her chair, stretching her back out. She had a little over a week to finish a story and get it to her publisher. She starred out of the window. The snow was falling again just outside of her New York loft window. She left her southern home to get away and see if she could finally write something good. Nothing sad and depressing after her harsh break up with her long-time boyfriend whom she thought she would marry.  
"I need coffee." She said looking at her empty coffee mug. It was nearing the 10am mark when she finally unfolded her legs and stumbled to the kitchen on her half asleep legs. After finding no coffee made she decided to go out to her favourite little coffee shop just down stairs.

Plopping down beside the window she watched as people scurried down the streets of the busy city. She smiled slightly as she seen a young couple walking together, all bundled up. The soft sounds of Christmas music played in the background, the warmth of the coffee beside her and all around the whole little shop. She smiled to herself as she watched everyone happy around her.  
"I really miss having someone here" she said to herself. Sighing she took a large gulp of coffee in, when a man sat across from her.  
"We want you to come home" A dirty south accent arose from behind her computer screen. She looked up surprised.  
"What" she just breathed out. More than a whisper.  
"Ruby, we all miss you"  
Ruby's hand moved up to the necklace she wore for her sister. Her sister was the main reason why she had moved down to the south after her sister had, a few years prior. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes. Her sister had gotten sick, very sick.  
"Ruby, Your sister's better. Your sister misses you and she needs you"  
Her gaze moved up towards the man who was sitting in front of her. He was tall and dark. Not the man who she had left back in the Dirty south.  
"That would mean that I have to come back and spend time with everyone" She almost snapped out.  
"You don't want to see everyone?"  
"No, I do. But having to spend Christmas with you. I'm not too sure on"  
"So you would rather spend it alone?"  
"Maybe I do!" with that she grabbed her laptop and stood up walking away from him as he yelled something behind her. Muttering to herself as she kept her head down, she stomped her way towards her house. Looking up at the last minute she saw a semi-truck coming right towards her.

-One week later…-

She woke up alone later in the closest hospital to where she lived, or so she guessed.  
_Where in the world am i? _Sighing she looked around at herself. She was only cut up. Looking around, she found the "Call nurse" button. After pressing the button repeatedly the nurse finally walked in.  
"Yes?"  
"Where am I? Who brought me here? Why am I here?"  
"I see. Do you know who you are?"  
"No duh. Ruby Denise. I'm 25. Just moved here a few months ago, now answer my questions!"  
"Calm down. You're in the hospital"  
"Do Duh!"  
The nurse, Nurse Ratched, Ruby would call her just rolled her eyes "A man named Jeff brought you here after you were almost hit by a semi-truck."  
That stopped her. _Jeff brought me here? Why would he do that? No, it's obvious why. But….. how? HE FOLLOWED ME! But, it's a good thing. _Ruby's thoughts were going a mile a minute.  
"You can get out soon, if you feel you're ready"  
Ruby looked up. "then I want out now"  
"Well, now wouldn't be a good time to be getting out"  
"You just told me I can get out soon if I feel I'm ready!"  
"Did I say if you feel you're ready? I meant if the doctor feels you're ready" Nurse Ratched said with a laugh before walking out.  
"Gosh, she's such a…" Ruby stopped, searching for the words to call the woman, who wasn't human, in anyway. As the names floated around in Ruby's mind she heard the door clang open and shut. Then the chair being pulled away from bedside, and someone plopping down.  
"So, how do you feel?"

Ruby sighed and turned her head towards the voice. "I'm great, just great." Ruby looked back towards the window, the snow was falling again. _Haven't we gotten enough of this snow already? _

"Are you ready to take me up on my offer?"

"What offer?"  
"To come home."

"My home is here now"  
"DON'T YOU GET IT STORM" Jeff yelled, standing up. The chair he was sitting in, flying backwards. She could hear the pain in his voice.

"Don't you dare call me THAT NAME!" Ruby screamed back towards Jeff.

She stood, ripping out all of the things that were attached to her. Screaming out in agony. Ruby fell to the floor. Clutching her wrist that blood had started to seep out of. Jeff was at Ruby's side in moments

"Let go. Just let go of me" Ruby breathed out.

"No,"  
"Don't call the nurse, please" Ruby begged, looking into Jeff's blank eyes.

"I won't. But we need to stop the bleeding"

Ruby hesitantly pushed her hand towards Jeff, letting Jeff wipe the blood off of her wrist.

"Ow, be careful!"  
"I'm sorry, you ripped your IV out."  
"So?" Ruby questioned looking at Jeff.  
"So, it'll hurt."  
Ruby sighed, "Fine. Just hurry, I want to get out of here. I hate hospitals"

It took a while before she was finally able to leave. Jeff took her back home, helped her get herself settled down. Then without another word, he left her there. It took her a long while before she was finally able to get up the strength to go anywhere. She pulled herself off of the leather couch in the living room, and drug her body to her laptop. Opening a new window, she began.

"It was a cold winter day. The snow blanketed the city…"


	2. Don't go

-4 days later-

She lay on her back in the middle of her bed. She had been thinking a lot lately of her sister and her life back in the South.

_**Whoaa**_

"Whore!" she laughed running away from Matt who was chasing her with a cake  
"I am not!"  
She laughed and jumped behind Claude G. "what are you two fighting about now?"  
"Absolutely nothing important Dad" with a shriek she was running away from Matt again, singing on the top of her lungs "I WANNA SEE YOU'RE PEACOCK-COCK-COCK"  
"that is going to be stuck in my head while I'm on the road" She heard being called from up on the deck that was attached to Matt's house. She turned and smiled a cheesy grin at Shane and Shannon.

_**Whoaa**_

She let out a sigh and got up. She had to get on the Christmas cards and presents list that was starting to really annoy her. It was pilling up to be at least 2 pages long. Her story had been sent into her publisher within about 2 days and her publisher loved it.

After half an hour she was outside in the blistering cold weather trying to find a taxi to go out in. she looked all around, it seemed as if New York had turned into a ghost town. No cars, no people no nothing. It was especially weird since she was on E. 73rd. She sighed to herself and scurried down the street. As she stood at the corner of the two adjoining streets she got a text from Jeff.

From Jeff: Your sister's sick. Really sick. She needs you home.

She could feel the stabbing sensation in her stomach that she had always gotten when she found out her sister got sick again.

From Jeff: she's in the hospital. She's asking for you.  
To Jeff: I'll be home.

After she knew that was sent, she stuffed her phone back into her coat pocket and ran towards her apartment. Rumbling inside she found her suit case and threw a bunch of clothes into it. Checked her purse for everything she may need. Looking around her home once more before locking the door behind her and rushing outside again. She grabbed the first cab she seen and was rushed to JFK.

-Hours later-

She rushed out of the gates and towards the rental cars. Throwing a large sum of cash at the teller she grabbed the keys and ran towards the car that she had gotten. Throwing her bags into the back her foot was on the peddle and she was racing down the slippery road. It was a near hour long ride out to the hospital.

-At the hospital-

"Where is my sister?"

"We need to know her name to tell you that. But you'll have to come back tom…"

She cut her off "Maria Lynn. She's sick. She's really sick. I need to see my sister!"

The nurse stopped and looked at her. "What is your name?"

"Ruby, Ruby denise"

"Room 427. Down that hall" she pointed towards the long hall that went straight down. She ran down the hall. Her suit case trailing behind her. Finally she found room 427. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked in.

"Sissy?" that was the first thing she heard from behind the curtain.  
"I'm here sissy" She said walking around the corner. Her sister was attached to so many cords. She could feel the tears starting to sting her eyes already  
Maria looked at Ruby and held her hand out. Ruby smiled through the pain of seeing her sister in pain and went towards her sister

"Sissy, I think it's my time to go"  
"What? No, it's not! Sissy!"  
"Sissy, I think it is, really"  
"no! You're to be my maid of honour; the god mother to all of my children; you're to grow old as hale with me. You're never supposed to leave me. You promised me that! We said that we'd be together forever. I know I left, I'm sorry I left, I didn't want to but I had to. I'll come back. As long as it means that I don't have to lose my other half. Sissy you're my everything. You're the reason I do everything I do. You keep me going every single day. I'm excited every time I get to see you. I hated it when you left me. Now you're leaving me again. You can't. You have so much to live for. You can't just give up like this. You know that. You've always told me to never give up. To just keep going. Now I'm telling you. Keep going. If not for anyone, for yourself. For your life. For everything you have to live for. You know you have so much. So Sissy, I beg of you. Don't let go, don't go. It's not your time."

"But sis, I think it is. They need me up there"

The tears pored over her eye lids then. "Sissy! I need you! You are my OTHER HALF. My everything! I'm just… begging you to fight and fight! And just don't give up!... I can't even describe how much I need you! Just don't give up….. Please" she barely got half of it without a hiccup of years between each thing she said.

Maria cupped Ruby's face in her hands and whipped away the tears that were falling quickly and in a large amount from her face. _She doesn't understand! I can't, I can't explain it. I just, I need my sister more than I've ever needed anyone before. I need her more than my family. Hell she is my family! I mean the rest of them. I need her more than anyone in the world. I will forever. If she leaves me, I won't forget her. EVER. She is my other half. She is what completes me. And if she's gone, I will forever have a hole in me. Past life, present life, future life. Whatever anyone believes. I love her. _She thought.

Her head fell into Maria's shoulder as she balled her eyes out. She couldn't lose her sister.


	3. the call

Her heart was heavy; she didn't know what to do anymore. Her sister was getting better. Every day was spent at the hospital. But every day she spent at the hospital was another day that she had to see Jeff. It hurt her to see him. She couldn't look at his face without almost tearing up. It tore her heart out and stomped on it every moment. She knew that he was happy with someone else, she just didn't know who. She couldn't ask her sister, it would be selfish.  
"Hey you"  
"Hey, how did you get in here so early?" Maria questioned  
"They let me in, the just kind of do now, You can come home soon" Ruby smiled  
"Where's home?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm coming home with you aren't I?"  
"I wish I could say yes Love, But I can't. I'm living out of a hotel room" Ruby said turning around to look out of the window.  
"Why" Maria questioned rather quickly  
Ruby turned slowly to look at Maria "who was I supposed to stay with? Jeff just told me that you were sick so I can home"  
"With Matt?"  
"I didn't want to intrude"  
"You wouldn't be, you know that"  
Ruby shrugged "You'll be home with Matt"  
"I'm going to want you to stay with us"  
"I'll come then"  
"Good,"  
As the last sound escaped Maria's lips the Doctor walked in  
"Good news Maria, You can go home tonight. But we need you, Ruby to stay with her; you're the only one who knows how to take of Maria properly"  
"I'd be happy to stay with her" 

Hours later Ruby and Maria were all set up in Matt's house. Matt was somewhere In the USA with Jeff, Shannon and Shane doing _TNA shows _wherever.  
"You ready?" Ruby questioned  
"Yup," Maria yawned  
"Good" As Ruby got everything ready Maria was falling asleep. Ruby leaned over Maria's torso to turn off the light, as she was pulling away Maria grabbed Ruby's arm and looked at her  
"Will you stay, for good?"  
Ruby's chest tightened, it was hard to breathe. What was she going to tell her sister? That she couldn't, that it hurt too much to see Jeff, to see all of them and remember everything that they had, that her job back in New york, well her job was terrible, she could move anywhere in the world and be fine.  
"Sis Will you?" Maria questioned again.  
With tears stinging Ruby's eyes she ignored the question. "I love you sis" Ruby barley got out, kissing the top of Maria's head she heard Maria say  
"I love you too" 

Ruby woke up to the sound of her phone going off on the side table. She guessed that she had fallen asleep on the couch after making sure that Maria was okay. Reaching over she pulled her phone up and looked to see Jeff calling, sighing she picked up.

"What do you want?"  
"To talk to you, how's Maria?"  
"She's good, at home now"  
"Home, really?"  
"Yes really"  
"Can you take care of her"  
"Yes I can" Ruby answered in a very, matter-of-fact voice.  
"I doubt that"  
"I've been taking care of my sister for years"  
"Why did you leave her then? You made her sick"  
"No I DIDN'T" Ruby's voice strained  
"Why is your voice straining?"  
"Cause I'm tired"  
"Life in New york easier, Slower?"  
"Shut up. Yes it is slower and easier."  
"You should get used to the fast pace life here"  
"Shouldn't here be slower and easier?"  
"Why, just because it's the country?"  
"Yes"  
"hypocrite"  
"I am not,"  
"Right, you're not. Your just stereotypical"  
"Why did you call me?"  
"I don't know. Good bye"  
*click*  
"Fucking ass"


End file.
